<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>序 by nynmg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104348">序</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nynmg/pseuds/nynmg'>nynmg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sh - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nynmg/pseuds/nynmg</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>序</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黄明昊是个不折不扣的坏孩子 当然他自己也这么认为</p>
<p>上课铃有些不合时宜的响起来 黄明昊伸脚用力踹一下面前的男人“等着放学 你完了”说完他便转身跑走 下一节是范老师的课 他不能回去太晚</p>
<p> </p>
<p>范老师 也就是范丞丞 众所周知 小霸王黄明昊的天敌 他总是有办法治的黄明昊服服帖帖 黄明昊到了他面前却什么脾气都没有</p>
<p>黄明昊如一阵风的往教室跑 一路上撞到不少人 可当他跑到教室门口时 范丞丞高挑的身子已经站在了讲台上 同学们即使有些看热闹的意思也都生怕引火上身 低着头不敢有所表露“报告……”黄明昊有些郁闷懊恼的喊一声 范丞丞霎时把手中的粉笔一下掰成两半“去哪了”</p>
<p>“啊？”黄明昊伸手挠挠后脑勺有些支支吾吾“我……我刚刚肚子疼……所以在厕所的时间有点长”<br/>“进来 放学再说”范丞丞把粉笔扔到讲桌上低下头翻书 黄明昊有些不爽的坐回座位 他放学还有事呢 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>到了放学 黄明昊站在办公室的路和楼梯口的路的岔路口中间“小公鸡点到谁我就选谁”手指着楼梯口有些僵硬 黄明昊转头跑向办公室</p>
<p>黄明昊敲敲门“范老师！我来了！”他喊一声<br/>“进”范丞丞低沉一声 黄明昊推门走进去“范老师……”<br/>黄明昊走上前还未说话 范丞丞抬眼望向他“脸上的伤谁打的？”黄明昊一下愣住 随后伸手摸摸自己脸上不大不小的伤口“你说这个？没事儿 小伤”“我问你谁打的”“五班的陆任嘉”黄明昊闷闷的开口</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“过来 离我近点 我能吃了你啊？”范丞丞有些气急败坏的皱起眉 黄明昊望着他不容置疑的眸子哼一声 他还有脸说<br/>黄明昊走上前还没两步 范丞丞拍拍自己的腿“这里坐”黄明昊瞪大眼“你你你……不可能啊告诉你 上次和你做那种事我都是被强迫的……你少诱惑我”黄明昊后退两步</p>
<p>范丞丞望着他“三 二……”黄明昊心一惊赶紧上前坐到他的腿上 范丞丞有些满意的伸手揽住他的腰 黄明昊有些郁闷 他现在明明应该站在陆任嘉面前把他臭打一顿 谁曾想范丞丞成了拦路虎 他正想着 脸上突然有一丝凉 他心一惊回过神 发觉范丞丞拿着一管药正在抹到他的伤口上“范……”“嘘”范丞丞一下打断他 他只能微微偏头看着范丞丞的动作  范丞丞离他有些近</p>
<p>他很少这么认真的审视范丞丞 范丞丞的双眉之间总透着一股冷冽 尽管他此时的动作有多轻柔</p>
<p>等他再从沉浸于范丞丞的脸的时刻回过神来时 范丞丞却两只胳膊把他锁的紧紧的 黄明昊不知何时已经软趴趴的锁在范丞丞的怀里 范丞丞翘起的嘴角有些不怀好意 黄明昊咽一下口水拿脑袋往后扬扬“你你你你想干嘛？”<br/>范丞丞却伸手摁住他的头使他无法动弹 上前轻轻含一下黄明昊的耳垂 黄明昊有些拘谨的咽一下口水 不行不行 会出事的</p>
<p>“我上次说过 再和别人打架 就两发”范丞丞低沉说到 黄明昊心一惊“不行不行！”他望向范丞丞 范丞丞却根本没给他这个机会 </p>
<p>范丞丞一只手搂着他 另一只手掐住他的脸吻上他的唇 范丞丞的吻技过于高超 用舌尖轻轻的在黄明昊的嘴里搅弄 唾液交织 黄明昊浑身都麻酥起来 有些软的扶着范丞丞的肩‘被迫’和他深吻着</p>
<p>“唔……”黄明昊轻轻出声 脸颊的晕红出卖了他 范丞丞终于肯放过他的唇后接着亲吻其他的地方 他似是各位喜欢黄明昊的耳垂 开始先是试探般的亲亲 后有含住用齿尖轻轻磨蹭着“啊哈……”黄明昊忍不住小声喊一声 随后他心一惊望向范丞丞 他干了什么“喊的很好 我想继续听”范丞丞冷笑一下开口在他耳边说到 范丞丞反身吸一口黄明昊的脖颈留下不大不小的一颗痕迹 黄明昊瞪大眼有些震惊“你不怕被别人看到啊？！”</p>
<p>范丞丞把手慢慢伸进黄明昊的衣服里“你是我范丞丞的人 整个学校都知道”黄明昊皱起眉心 什么时候学校全都知道了</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 可是下一秒他就来不及想这么多了 范丞丞的指尖一下掐住黄明昊的乳尖 黄明昊的那里格外敏感 范丞丞早就知道这一点 所以才会特意‘照顾这里’</p>
<p>“停……停停停……”黄明昊的手揪着范丞丞的衣服 手心里开始冒汗“停？你下面可是不会说谎话啊”范丞丞冷笑一声伸手摸一下黄明昊身下鼓起来的方位“啊哈……我……我错了……下次不打架了可以吗……放过我放过我……唔”没错 黄明昊的人生宗旨 该怂就得怂 范丞丞却伸手一下把黄明昊的衣服撩起来 黄明昊整个人被范丞丞牵制着反驳不了 范丞丞含住他的乳尖 炽热的口腔让挺立的乳尖开始泛红“啊啊啊范……你……啊别舔啊……”</p>
<p>范丞丞轻轻舔着他的乳尖   也不忘伸手照顾黄明昊的身下 他手伸进黄明昊的裤子里 挺立的肉棒 黄明昊的肉棒还未经人事透着肉粉色 上面的青筋与范丞丞的比起来过于细“啊！”黄明昊后臀敏感的夹一下“范老师……范老师别摸那里……”</p>
<p>范丞丞最喜欢的就是黄明昊满脸潮红不知所措像只受惊的小兔子般喊着他范老师 软软的可爱极了 每当这个时候 他的占有欲是最大的 他的兔儿 是他的 也只能是他一个人的 谁敢抢他的兔儿 他就让他们付出更大的代价</p>
<p>“啊啊啊啊……”黄明昊随后又咬着牙忍受范丞丞的‘照顾’他把脑袋仰在靠背上紧闭着眼 舒服的简直要死去“范老师……啊……要不行了……”黄明昊攥紧手肉棒空前肿胀 整个人都忍不住哆嗦起来 没一会 黄明昊的肉棒一下喷涌处粘稠的白色液体</p>
<p>黄明昊有些虚脱的靠在靠背上紧促的呼吸几声 范丞丞把他的裤子直直的褪下来 黄明昊再无心反驳他 范丞丞把他抱起来让他站在地上手撑着面前的桌子 于是动作就变成了黄明昊翘着屁股对向范丞丞 范丞丞饶有兴趣的拍拍他的后臀响起响亮的一声 黄明昊羞的脸红的要命“范老师！你……啊！”黄明昊心惊一下 范丞丞伸手扒开他的后臀 精液有润滑剂的作用 所以范丞丞手指进去的格外顺利“范老师……别啊……”</p>
<p>“艹 怎么还这么紧”范丞丞皱起眉心 黄明昊呜咽着歪头紧张的看着他 他慢慢的在黄明昊的甬道里抽插“啊哈……范老师……那里好难受……不要来了好不好……昊昊知道错了”黄明昊被插的七荤八素忍不住开始喃喃起来</p>
<p>“昊昊乖 很快就会很舒服了”范丞丞一边抽插随后低头轻吻一下黄明昊的后腰“唔……好胀……”黄明昊眼圈有些发红 范丞丞随后拉住黄明昊的胳膊让他转过身 握着他的手慢慢附到自己早已涨大的柱体处</p>
<p>黄明昊实在不敢相信自己的眼 范丞丞的肉棒比前一段时间看起来又大了 几乎是到了吓人的地步 黄明昊看到腿就有些软“给我口”范丞丞一言既出 黄明昊抬眼有些犹豫 范丞丞皱起眉心“昊昊不乖？”</p>
<p>黄明昊只能半蹲下身撸动几下他的肉棒张嘴含住 肉棒几乎占据了他的整个口腔 他有些痛苦的一上一下 范丞丞半眯起眼看着眼前兔儿的样子 他简直是个小可怜儿 </p>
<p>明明刚刚还在和别人打架居高临下的黄明昊 此刻却是他身下软糯可爱的兔儿 谁能不动心呢</p>
<p>黄明昊手握着范丞丞的柱体 有些堵气的伸手摸摸范丞丞的囊袋 像是被惹急了的小猫要伸手也让你尝尝好受的滋味 范丞丞似是觉得他磨蹭 伸手用力摁一下他的头 柱体一下抵到黄明昊的深喉 黄明昊嗓子忍不住痒的轻咳一声 有些粘稠的液体留在他的嘴里  </p>
<p>范丞丞这才肯放过他 将他一个转身抵在墙上扶呃啊着柱体插进去“呃啊……”黄明昊疼得皱起眉“范老师……好疼……”</p>
<p>范丞丞抱着黄明昊的腰慢慢抽插 另一只手撸动他又快挺立起来的柱体 他的肉棒有些发烫 看起来又要挺立起来<br/>“啊哈啊……范老师……不要折磨我了”黄明昊的声音有些沙哑 站不稳的扶着墙被范丞丞搂着腰可怜巴巴的说道</p>
<p>范丞丞一边抽插着 一只手撸动他的柱体 另一只手揉捏他的乳尖 三处的敏感让黄明昊整个人都舒服起来 他忍不住低声哼哼起来“昊昊下次还打架么？”<br/>“唔……不……不打架了……再也……不打啊架了……”黄明昊呜咽着开口 范丞丞轻笑忍不住歪头轻轻舔一下黄明昊的脸“昊昊乖”</p>
<p>“下次再犯 可就不是操一顿能解决的事了哦”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>